GOD or DEVIL?
by PrincessAmiki
Summary: Amu has no choice but to enter the underground criminal's game, hoping to be with Tadase again. She never expected to meet the swindler that destroyed her father's company and drove her family to suicide - Ikuto. Ironically, she needs him to win the game
1. Prelude

-1**Prelude **

"I'm sorry Amu. I can't go against my family no matter how hard I try, in the end I'm just a weakling."

"Tadase," Amu sobbed, holding onto him tighter, "please don't…we were about to get married too…"

Tadase gently pulled away from Amu, staring into her tear-filled eyes. "Amu, I didn't want for this to happen either." He gritted his teeth, "if I know who betrayed the Hinamori family I swear I won't rest till they're punished. Their the very reason why we are apart."

"Tadase," Amu began, "is there really no other way. Can you not-"

"Amu, I'm the only next heir to the Hotori family. I have my own family burdens to carry." Tadase looked away from Amu, "they won't allow me to marry the daughter of a rich families that destroyed. Especially now that both your parents have committed suicide and your little sister is missing. The Hinomori's families reputation is… I'm sorry."

Amu clasped her hands over her eyes, unable to stop the tears from falling out. She loved Tadase very much; since the day they were decided to be engaged, her heart was already convicted to be his wife. They were a perfect match, so why did something so terrible happen.

It all happened so suddenly. One day her father just came home and announced that the company was going bankrupt, that he was duped, tricked by the infamous swindler, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Then everything was lost straight away, the house, the car. They had nowhere to go and unable to accept such failure, her parents committed suicide. Then there was her little sister that also went missing. It was terrible, it was a real horror movie to Amu but using her family and herself as the main cast. She thought she had Tadase and not all hope was gone but it reality proves otherwise. This is what it was like to loose everything.

"Don't be like this Amu," Tadase said flatly, "what is done is done. Live on."

Amu shook her head, "I've lost everything… you too… there's nothing left…"

Tadase leaned in and gave Amu a quick kiss on the forehead, "goodbye Amu."

Seeing Tadase leave, Amu's heart hurt and she couldn't control herself but launch forward and grab onto his arm, wanting so desperately to have him stay with her, "don't leave me Tadase. You love me don't you?"

Tadase looked at Amu, "yes I do. But it won't work."

"Tell me," Amu sobbed, "tell me what to do please. I only need to be a rich girl again to be with you so tell me how I can get money and status again… please Tadase I don't want to part from you. I'll do anything."

Tadase studied Amu for the moment. "There's no way you can do anything quick enough Amu. Give up."

"But Tadase, I can't," Amu protested, "I don't understand. We like each other - isn't that enough?" She hugged him.

Tadase glanced away from Amu and at his watch. He was in a hurry. He rummaged through his pocket, trying to look for something that can keep Amu calm, then he took out the red envelope. He stared at it, pressing his thin lips together, knowing this will probably destroy her further. Tadase pulled away from Amu and shoved the red envelope into Amu's hand, "take this and go."

"What is it?" Amu asked.

"It's an invitation to a game," Tadase said, "kind of like who wants to be a millionaire. Enter and if you win, you'll earn lots of money quickly then… you can restore your family status and we can be together again."

Amu looked at Tadase who gave her a quick kiss on the forehead again before really dashing off. She watched him getting into his car an disappearing from before her as the car drove off. He never looked back at her. She stared at the red envelope and wiping her tears she opened it. There was a red card inside that had nothing but an address and time written on. The time was tomorrow.

"Tadase," Amu whispered staring at the place where he went. Although she said she'd do anything, she really wasn't in the mood to participate in a game. She had no spirit in her to do anything. Moreover, if it was a game that required her to think, she'd loose straight away; she was too emotional, lost and confused. It was hopeless after all. Was there any point in her holding onto Tadase that was so far out of her reach now. Holding the red envelope loosely in her hand, Amu stumbled her way across the road towards the beach. It was as if heaven noticed her pain and was reflecting her feelings for her to the world, her sadness. The rain that now splashed onto her from above felt nice. It covered her entirely and made everything else around disappear. Her parents weren't wrong. Maybe she ought to disappear too. She began to take big steps into the sea. "I'm sorry Tadase. I'm the weak one not you. I can't play the game…I don't want to lose."

Amu closed her eyes and blindly walked out towards the sea. Each one of her steps getting bigger and bigger.

"Is walking out like this fun?"

Amu opened her eyes and looked through the rain to see a guy standing next to her. He smiled, his damp blue hair sticking to his face and his ocean-like eyes looking at her. She didn't answer, just stared deep back into his eyes which seemed to enchant her.

"Is it fun killing yourself?" he asked.

Amu didn't reply again.

"It's easy to kill yourself but its hard to live isn't it?" he continued to ask, "go ahead and keep walking. Its in a humans instinct to cheat and find the easiest route. Your just responding to your own nature."

"Are you killing yourself?" Amu finally asked.

The guy smiled again, "no. I just want to know what kind of a person are you."

Amu looked away from him, deciding that he was a weirdo or maybe a psycho. It was strange though. Her urge to walk out into the sea has disappeared completely. But she didn't want to return either.

"I'm…" Amu began, "your trying to say I'm weak if I walk out there aren't you. Then I guess not killing myself is the option I should take to show I'm strong."

"I never intended to influence your thoughts. But your right. I am implying that you're a fool if you kill yourself."

"What's the use in living if you don't have anything?" Amu asked.  
"Are you betrayed?"

Amu hesitated but then just simply nodded. She was kind of betrayed, but by someone she didn't know, a swindler whose face she does not know, but the name Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

"If you're betrayed then there's even more of a reason to stay alive." he said. "Being betrayed is a blessing…"

"What?" Amu asked, thinking she had heard wrong.

"I've concluded on what kind of a person you are," he said, "you've got more than meets the eye but it depends on how you choose to live things out."

Amu didn't know why herself but she was beginning to get interested in what he was saying, or rather her occupation with him triggered something within her to change. She didn't understand this guy at all but somehow, she couldn't stop herself from wanting to talk to him. She also wanted to know what he was thinking, "What do you mean?"

"You want to know?" he asked with a smirk, "if we meet again then I'll tell you."

Amu gave him a weird look. He was more than strange. "I don't want to die anymore but it's unlikely we'll meet again." Amu finally stated.

"Not true," the guy said. He pointed at the red envelope and card in Amu's hand, "it depends on how you choose to live your life. I'll tell you then…"

Amu watched as the guy slowly walked back towards the beach. She clenched the red invitation in her hands. Who was that guy? Did he mean to say he would see her again in that game?

Amu turned around herself to walk back towards the sandy beach. "Tadase… I'll enter this game…wait for me…" She glanced around on the beach and repeated his phrase, "the path I choose…"


	2. Judas Game

**[V. Long Chapter - Please Read and Review] **

**Judas Game **

Amu didn't do anything else the entire day but stare out into the vast ocean. She had no home to return to and no one to go to. Her mind was virtually blank as well after everything that's happened. She didn't want to think of anything either. She just waited till it was time to go to that place. Did she really want to go or was it that she was just pushed to go by something that even she didn't understand.

Amu finally arrived at the place written on the red invitation. She looked around and then at the warehouse before her, where two men wearing a black suite and a red hat with a silver cross in the middle, that covered half their face stood. It read J.G on front of its doors. Was this it? Was this the game? Amu gulped, uncertain. "I thought Tadase said this was like a TV show game. This doesn't look…"

"I thought so," a voice said from behind.

Amu turned to see the guy from yesterday who was with her in the sea. He too was holding a red invitation.

"I said, we'd meet again."

Amu nodded, "yeah. Are you going to tell me the answer then."

He smiled in a smug way and then shook his head, "it'll be more interesting if you worked it out for yourself."

Amu held back her breath, slightly annoyed that he was toying with her. He wasn't wrong though Amu had to admit. Not that any of what he said before mattered to her; but one thing. She cleared her throat and asked the one question she really did want an answer to, "why did you walk out into the sea? You must've seen me… were you…"

The guy waved the red invitation up before Amu's eyes, "I can tell you now. I deliberately went out there to stop you from committing suicide. Yeah, my intention was to save you."

Amu stared at him, "why? How do you know I really would turn back after you said those bizarre things to me."

"In this world there is a type of people that can easily grasp the emotions of another using words," he said, "a distinct ability to manipulate. I am that type of person. Besides, I didn't want to loose an opponent on this game. The more people there are, the easier for me to win."

"Isn't this just a quiz show?" Amu asked, still weary of what he was saying.

He looked at her in a weird way now. This automatically signalled her to think that her instincts of this place was right. This wasn't just any old game.

"Under what impression did you come here to think this game was a basic TV quiz show?" he asked.

"My lover told me to come here for fast money. The game was just like who wants to be a millionaire," Amu replied.

"Bastard," he said, "your lover."

"Don't say that about Tadase," Amu raised her voice, "he was in a hurry. He said he wanted to be with me again so he told me about this game. He was just a little careless."

"Who are you?" the guy asked.

Amu looked at him for awhile. She shouldn't loose anything if she told a stranger her name, she had nothing left anyway. "Amu Hinamori."

"Amu Hinamori, the daughter of the recently collapsed Hinamori corporation. Previously engaged to the Hotori families next heir, Tadase Hotori. Engagement broke because you lost your status," the guy said as if reading off from a data sheet. "Then because you wish to be with him, you listen to him and come here."

Amu eyed him, "you seemed informed…" It wasn't a miracle to know the things he had just said about her since everything was told on newspaper and magazines, but it still bothered her that he could just say so much about her when they've only just met. It bothered her more that she didn't know who the hell he was and already she felt that she was too easily swayed by what he says, things that don't make sense to her at times.

"A word of advice Amu," he said, "I would doubt how much that guy loves you if he was so cold-hearted enough to send you to this game."

"I said don't talk of him like that," Amu said more angrily, "it has nothing to do with you."

"Love is blind," he commented. "For a deceptive game like this, I'm disappointed if you're my opponent."

"Deceptive game?" Amu repeated.

He smiled; his expression almost like that of a devils, "a game of deception and betrayal, named after the ultimate betrayer. A game specifically designed for outlaws, which comprises players of 98% criminals. The JUDAS GAME."

"What?" Amu whispered.

The door to the warehouse creaked open and a man stepped out, wearing a red suite with the same silver cross to the side. "Welcome to the Judas Game. Present your invitations please."

The guy raised his hand with the red invitation, Amu did the same, though she was now very perplexed. She had never heard of such a game in her life and to add, if what that guy just said was true then… did Tadase really lie to her? Did he betray her?

The man gestured for them to enter so they followed him into the warehouse but not far in. They were literally stopped at the door.

"My name is Nikaidou, the moderator of Judas Game who keeps an eye on each player in case of foul play," Nikaidou introduced. "Although you are both present here. I need to confirm your consent to the game and the rules which comply. If you desire to not play, then this is the time to leave. You won't get another chance to return." Nikaidou paused looking from Amu to the guy next to her. Amu noticed Nikaidou staring at the guy for longer. Nikaidou then took tow pieces of red paper from within his pocket and presented it to them.

Amu took it and read the clear black print:

_Welcome To The Judas-Game Tournament_

_By signing this contract, you are accepting to participate within this game. As from this point on, all rules to the game apply and must not be breached, or the office will not be responsible for any consequences. Leakage of any information of this game towards outsiders is strictly prohibited; players who break this rule will be dealt with. Withdrawal is also prohibited once you've entered - unless you win a round of the game! BE WARNED: during the procedure of this game you may find yourself in debt to the office so BE CERTAIN THE OFFICE WILL DO ANYTHING TO COLLECT THE DEBTS! (The office guarantees all players safety from illegal doings and any other harm during the course that you are participating in the game.) Also DO NOT FORGET, there are big chances for all players to get rich too. Sign if you dare play._

Amu looked up from the paper towards Nikaidou, "this is…"

"We aren't any illegal organisations Miss," Nikaidou said, "we are giving you the choice as to whether you wish to join."

Amu gulped, staring at the piece of paper again. She shoved it back towards Nikaidou, "I'm sorry. I don't think this is for me."

"A foolish decision," the guy said, grabbing hold of Amu's hand. "Weren't the Hinamori family duped by a famous con artist? Didn't you loose everything, including your family and lover because of that one man?"

Amu wrenched her hands away from his grasp. "I don't know you so don't pry into me business." She turned to Nikaidou again, "I won't b-"

"You want to turn the tables around don't you?" he said, "you wish to be with your rich lover again but isn't that futile thinking?"

Amu clenched her hands into a fist, "I may have spoken with you but that doesn't mean we're close enough to care for each other. Shut up and leave me alone."

"DON'T YOU WANT REVENGE ON THAT MAN?"

Amu turned to look at the guy whose expression was dead serious, his ocean-like eyes as if piercing through her, seeing through her, changing her. "Revenge…"

"That's right," he continued to prompt, "I've said before didn't I, that this was a game that consists of mainly criminals. The Judas Game, named after the betrayer Judas, who betrayed Jesus. A game fit for a con artist such as the one who brought all the misfortune to you."

"Your saying that he'll be in this game," Amu said.

"Wouldn't it be perfect if you could crush him in this game and get your revenge Amu Hinamori. Or is all the pain you've gone through not enough to make your blood boil and heart desire vengeance?"

To the side Nikaidou smiled slyly. He pulled out a pen from his pocket, "Miss Hinamori, you should listen to such wise words. This game is the perfect game to allow you to obtain everything back."

Amu stood there staring back at the red piece of paper in her hand. There was something inside her that seemed to be growing and taking over her. She did feel her blood burn, she did feel the desire that this guy had mentioned. Revenge, Tadase and what she desired. They were all in one place, they could all be really obtained in one place - the Judas Game. She shouldn't have doubted Tadase. He told her to participate in this game not to get rid of her or betray her. He wanted to show her that what she wanted was here. He was helping her.

"A person who has nothing to loose shouldn't be scared of a mere game that has potential to make you loose more," the guy said. He took the pen from Nikaidou and after signing his own paper, he passed it to Amu, "everything you desire is here. Are you going to loose this chance?"

Amu inhaled taking the pen and finally signing it. They both handed the piece of paper back to Nikaidou who smiled. She had nothing to loose, everything should be fine. All she needed to do now was win this game and take the money and be with Tadase again. She'd also meet Ikuto Tsukiyomi and crush him like this guy had told her and take her revenge.

"Follow me this way," Nikaidou said, leading them deeper into the warehouse.

They now emerged into a massive room with a big screen playing in the middle with two more guards standing to its side. Nikaidou stepped up to the front and stood on the mini raise platform, behind a desk with a big box on it.

"I officially welcome you to the first round of JUDAS GAME," he said, "as you can see, there are only you two in the room." He pointed at the guy and Amu, "this means you are playing against each other."

They stared at each other. Amu was pretty certain he was thinking the same thing as he was at that moment. They didn't expect to face each other first thing in this game but it didn't really matter. It wasn't like they were fighting a friend. They were still very much strangers to each other despite him saving Amu.

"The game you'll be playing is called the Comrade Game," Nikaidou continued, "the rules are not very hard to grasp. Everything can end in one round instantly. However, if results require, it shall be continued for a maximum of 3 rounds." He clicked his fingers and the two guards to the side each held up a card. They passed it to Nikaidou who now held it to shoe Amu and the guy, "each player will have two cards per round. One card says TRUST, the other says NOT TRUST. This box before me is where you will vote, placing only one of the two cards in for the round."

"What are we voting on?" Amu asked as she looked at the two cards.

"For each round, you are to vote whether to trust your opponent or not."

Amu bit her lips, stopping herself from making a surprised gasp. This game was not logical. It didn't seem likely that either of them would choose to vote TRUST. What was the purpose of this game? As Amu was thinking this through, the guy asked for the most obvious, "I'm assuming there are conditions to winning."

Nikaidou smiled, "very perspective. Please look at the screen behind me," he instructed, moving out the way. The black screen lit up with red words stating the rules to the game:

DRAW:

Both players vote NOT TRUST

(the game shall continue, however after 3 rounds if its still a draw - BOTH players loose!)

LOOSE:

You LOOSE if you vote TRUST and your opponent votes NOT TRUST (the game will end automatically with this result!)

WIN:

BOTH players vote TRUST (therefore both payers will win and the game ends directly)

YOU vote NOT TRUST and your opponent votes TRUST (the game will end automatically with this result!)

"As I've said, this game is very simple is it not?" Nikaidou chuckled, "as a twist, 1 million pounds is rewarded to one player that wins. Meaning the money will not be rewarded to either player that wins through two votes of TRUST. The time limit is 30 minutes for each vote." Nikaidou paused, "So shall we start?"

Amu looked from the screen to Nikaidou then the guy who was her opponent. It made a lot of sense now. If either one of the player wanted the money then, there is no way they can both vote for the same. This game wasn't actually as simple as it seems. "So this is the first round of Judas Game… the game of betrayal."

"One thing before properly starting," Nikaidou said. "I shall announce the players name. Amu Hinamori and…"

Amu watched Nikaidou who stared at her opponent for awhile. Something didn't seem right.

Nikaidou continued, "I didn't think you'd be here but… Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

Amu felt her heart stop beating. She gasped and could only stare at the guy who she met yesterday, the guy who helped her and kept her alive who persuaded her to join this game. Ikuto Tsukiyomi… the swindler who ruined and destroyed her life.


	3. Comrade Game Start

-1**Comrade Game Start **

Amu's heart was beating fast. She couldn't take her eyes of this guy anymore, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He was the person that caused all her misery, he was her enemy. But he was also the one who saved her life. She couldn't believe it. Her voice was shaky but she asked, "are you the infamous swindler Ikuto Tsukiyomi?"

She waited as there was silence. She waited with a unsteady heart for his answer and reply.

"Yeah. I am Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

Amu flipped at his answer. She ran towards him and grabbed onto his

clothes. She raised her fist in the air and was about to hit him from her absolute rage, but her fist never reached with his hand blocking her punch. He was relaxed and didn't seem at all fazed by her actions.

"WHY? Why did you do that to my family, to my dad? What would you gain? You monster, you devil? I hate you, I hate you, I want to kill you…" Amu screamed at his face.

"Then make sure you do a good job of it then," Ikuto said, gripping onto Amu's fist harder, "I've heard the recent tale of me destroying the Hinamori company. I guess that's true then judging by your reaction."

Amu tried to snatch her fist from his grip but he was strong and she could do nothing but hopelessly try to hold back her tears now.

"It's a pathetic sight if you cry now," Ikuto taunted, "your facing a guy whose driven your family to suicide. No matter what you do, crying in front of someone who hurt you isn't good. Stay strong and handle your emotions."

"SHUT UP-" Amu shouted, "SHUT UP! STOP TALKING NON SENSE!"

"You're the one screaming a load of rubbish," Ikuto said, "if you stop talking trash then I'll let you go."

Amu glared at him. She really wanted to do something to hurt him at this very moment, knowing he was the one who killed her family through his doings.

"Now there Ikuto, calm down and let her go," Nikaidou commanded. "We don't recommend violence between players."

"We haven't started the game officially yet have we?" Ikuto retorted, "so don't stick in to our personal business."

Nikaidou gulped and then turned away to look elsewhere. Ikuto turned his attention back on Amu, "listen carefully Amu Hinamori. Before you go crazy over lies, let me tell you now, I didn't destroy your company. I don't even know your father."

"As if I'd believe a swindler like you," Amu continued to shout, "you said yourself how powerful a swindlers words are. Don't even bother to mess with my mind. I won't trust you."

Ikuto stared at Amu who glared at him, holding his gaze in her angry one. "Then what do you plan to do to me then? You can't physically hurt me in any way."

Amu gritted her teeth, "I don't care. I promise I'll take revenge for my parents. You taught me revenge and I'll do it. I'll crush you and destroy you the same way you did to my parents."

There was a loud clapping noise. Both Ikuto and Amu turned to see Nikaidou smiling as he clapped his hands. "A wonderful conviction Amu Hinamori," Nikaidou said, "shall we resume to the game at hand. I assure you Amu, defeating this guy in the Judas game is the best way to crush him and take your revenge."

Amu looked at Nikaidou, "how does that work."

Nikaidou grinned, "as a personal thing aside from this game Amu, I shall personally promise you I'd hire assassins to kill Ikuto Tsukiyomi for you should you win this round."

"Are you really going to trust this guy?" Ikuto asked, "how do you know he's not a liar or swindler like me?"

"I can sign a contract with you Miss Hinamori," Nikaidou offered.

"No need," Amu finally said after having considered Nikaidou's words. "I'll trust you on your words." She turned to Ikuto, "let go off me. Don't touch me with your filthy hands. I won't let you win."

Ikuto let go of Amu as she wished. He stared at her with an unimpressed expression, "the most you'll achieve is a draw or we both loose. There's no way you can win me. Besides, I've already told you, I don't know your dad and I have nothing to do with his companies bankruptcy. You should rethink of what's best for you to do."

"The best thing for me to do is win you in this game and obtain the chance to take your life," Amu raised her voice, "Nikaidou begin the game. I won't let his lies distract me."

"Very well," Nikaidou said. He was pleased, very pleased of the result before him. He wanted to create as much trouble for Ikuto as possible. After all, it would be nice to see a swindler of his level be defeated in a game where persuasion, the basic skill of con artist is needed most. "One more thing to add," he continued, "the office shall assist each player in this game once and do as they wish to help them in the game if they need. However, we will not lie. Everything we do here must be fact."

"Before you start," Ikuto interrupted, "I want to ask a few things."

"Go ahead," Nikaidou said though annoyed he was delayed again.

"First off, what is the purpose of such a game?"

Despite Amu was consumed with hate and anger and anguish this moment. She cleared her mind to listen. This was something she'd like to know as well. The Judas game, what was it? She still didn't fully grasp it. But to win this game and gamble that Nikaidou would keep his personal promise to her, she needed to first understand this game - the Comrade game.

Nikaidou answered, "to eliminate the weak willed and convicted players. They aren't necessary. You'll find the Judas game is much more."

"Next question," Ikuto continued to ask, "what happens if we both vote TUST? What do we get from it if we don't get the reward of 1 million pounds?"

"We will put both of you through as a team for the next round of Judas Game."

Ikuto glanced from Amu then back at Nikaidou, "last question. What's the point in us establishing a partner here? There will be some that'll win on their own so…"

Nikaidou breathed heavily, "I cannot say for exact the purpose of winning a partner from this round. However, having a partner for the next round should you get through is more beneficial - that is if such established comradeship isn't a handicap. Now I really cannot delay anymore time. Please start the clock. Both of you need to vote within 30 minuets. The game officially begins."

Replacing the rules on the massive screen was a digital clock that began it's 30 minutes count down. Amu turned away from Ikuto and headed over to sit quietly at one far side of the warehouse where a chair was set. Ikuto went to the opposite side of the room. She couldn't help but glare at him a few times before completely turning to face elsewhere. Maybe this was a sign from God, to let her meet him in such a way; giving her a chance to take her revenge. However, winning Ikuto won't be easy. She was up against a swindler and this game wasn't easy. The only way a player can loose on their own is if they ever cast a TRUST vote. How will she ever get Ikuto to cast that vote; at the minute this was beyond her capabilities.

On the other side of the room Ikuto had been closely observing Amu. She was turned away from him but that didn't mean he wouldn't catch onto a few things. If she was smart enough, she would have realised the only way to win is to get the other player to vote TRUST. In a situation like this where they weren't going to even talk to each other, it'd be impossible for either to vote TRUST, because there was no way in assuring the other that you personally would. Ikuto was a swindler and knows too well that a swindler could only work his magic through communication. He continued to stare at Amu. He had to make her speak to him otherwise, there was no chance in him winning.

"Amu Hinamori, are you so certain that Nikaidou will keep his promise to you?" Ikuto asked. There was no reply or response from Amu. He knew it wouldn't be easy. He tried again, saying a load of stuff to her. He tried provoking her and even tempt her to pay attention to him by trying to make up the story of how he had tricked her father which he didn't. She was like a phantom of a corpse with no response whatsoever towards what he said. Ikuto hit the wall behind him, irritated.

From the side Nikaidou was very amused by Ikuto's effort to try and get Amu to talk to him. He suppressed his laughter and whispered to himself, "struggle more Ikuto. If you are the best swindler there ever is then prove it to me. I won't acknowledge you yet." He glanced over at the digital clock behind him. 17 minutes have passed already. He grinned again, excited at the turnout of this game.

Ikuto held back a breath watching Nikaidou submerge himself in his own sadistic happiness to see him loose. The Judas game was a game of betrayal was what that person had told Ikuto before he entered. The purpose of the game itself is a secret amongst those who had hosted it. Players just needed to participate and win. Ikuto thought back to what Nikaidou had said from the moment they met him up to now. Ikuto started to laugh, having found the weakness to the game and what Nikaidou thought was an impossible situation for Ikuto to win, he'd prove it wrong. There was a part of the game and its rules that Ikuto could exploit.

Ikuto turned his attention back on Amu. "I know you hate me to the core now. You won't speak to me and choose to ignore me because you're afraid that you'll be influenced by me if you communicate with me." Ikuto smiled seeing Amu still not responding, "your wrong if you think that way. You think your at risk if you talk to me but equally I am too. Influence amongst people works both ways. Besides, you must've realised by now it'll be impossible for you to win if you don't get me to cast a TRUST vote." Ikuto stood up and began to walk towards her, "how will you win in this current situation. Amu Hinamori, you've wasted enough time in this game. Will you start playing for real?" He placed his hand on the wall above Amu, cornering her. This was his last chance, if she didn't respond then he won't win. "You want revenge don't you? So act like you mean you hate me and do."

Amu slowly turned to look at Ikuto. She studied him and his serious but wild expression. She moved her lips at last, knowing she couldn't avoid any longer; all the things he had said were fact. She'll just have to bet that she will be the one to influence him and not the other way around. "We'll get down to business then Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Everything between us…"

Ikuto smiled, knowing now that he will definitely win for sure.


	4. His Persuassion and Offer

-1**His Persuasion and Offer **

"Both players have a remaining 5 minutes to vote," Nikaidou reminded having looked at the digital clock.

Amu stood up and headed for the box without another word to Ikuto, despite having said she wouldn't ignore him anymore. She folded her card and placed it in.

"One remaining player to vote, you have 3 minutes left," Nikaidou announced.

Ikuto threw his card into the box as well. As soon as he did, there was a loud beeping noise. The digital clock stopped and had reset to 30 minutes. "So once you've voted that's it then," Ikuto observed, "no changing your mind later…nice."

Nikaidou now withdrew the two cards from the box and typed a few things into the laptop before him. The screen changed once again with both players name written on. "Here are the results of the first vote," Nikaidou said. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi, NOT TRUST." On the screen the words Not Trust appeared under his name. Nikaidou continued, "Amu Hinamori, NOT TRUST." Again the words appeared on the screen. "As both of you can tell by this result. We will have you vote again. Your 30 minutes start now."

Ikuto looked at Amu who seemed to be doing the same as him. The results were more than obvious for this round. Nothing has been settled yet and the real deal begins now.

Ikuto went over to sit at his seat again, more relaxed, at least knowing this time Amu may respond to his talks. This was purely a game of logical persuasion now, by breaking down the facts that support the conclusion that he is the swindler. "Amu Hinamori, I pity you."

"Don't you dare say something like that," Amu warned.

"I'm merely just an observer so why can't I pity you?" Ikuto pressed, "you still think I'm the swindler who took away everything from you. Be more realistic."

"SHUT UP," Amu shouted with rage, "your disgusting."

Ikuto too raised his voice, "I'm telling you to look at reality and stop dreaming. You really think revenge is this simple. Don't be a fool."

Amu held her tongue. It was only a few minutes and Ikuto's words were already making her so angry. She knew swindlers were hard to deal with but how could he get to her already. She calmed herself down, repeating in her mind to not let him influence her or manipulate her in anyway. "Say what you like."

"You've finally calmed down a little," Ikuto said, "then shall I talk some sense into you."

"I won't believe a word you say."

"I'm not going to say anything but state the facts before you Amu…"

"Don't say my name so casually," Amu warned again.

"Fine. But you want to do something for your deceased parents don't you?" Ikuto asked, "you wish to destroy the swindler who did all this but I'm, telling you now. I'm not the swindler you should be looking for. I'm innocent and have noth-"

"Don't bother," Amu cut him off, "I won't believe."

"That's why your so naïve," Ikuto shouted, "so naïve that you don't even bother thinking though the facts and evidence. You can choose to not trust me but you can't not trust evidence."

Amu stared at Ikuto who seemed to be mad. She didn't say anything in return but allowed him to continue. Evidence, facts, that is what she has always believed.

"First off what makes you think I'm the swindler?" Ikuto asked more softly.

"My father said it before he died, to my face," Amu replied.

"And you don't doubt whether he's lying?"

"Why would he lie? There's no reason for him to-"

"Have you ever seen me with your father then? No, you didn't even know who I was till Nikaidou said my name. You haven't met me at all. How can you prove whether I know your father then. Surely you must go in and out of his company at times. How is it that you don't recognise my face?"

Amu opened her mouth wanting to say something back but couldn't. He had a point. She often went to her father's company to find him, if Ikuto was around, she must've noticed him.

"Second," Ikuto continued, "your father isn't stupid. Do you think he'll trust someone that easily if he didn't know them well. That would mean I'd have to work at your father's company for a substantial amount of time. That adds to the oddness to why you wouldn't recognise me. You should've seen me around the place."

Again Amu had nothing to say to that. She really hadn't seen him at all in her father's company. Her father was quite cautious. To trust someone to allow them to touch confidential information of the company; if Amu remembered the quickest person to gain her father's trust was someone who worked for him for about 5 years. What did this mean? Stay calm, Amu told herself and she closed her eyes to think. There must be a way to prove him wrong. "Wait," Amu suddenly said, "you could've been secretly working with someone else in the company. That'll explain why I haven't seen you at all."

"Nice try Amu," Ikuto said, "but if I was conspiring with someone else, surely that person would be exposed after the incident too. Why then would your father only say my name and not his. Surely leaving someone within the company is more of a risk than a swindler that isn't even there."

Amu breathed. This time she really had nothing to say.

Ikuto smiled seeing Amu's expression, knowing what he said was taking affect. He was successfully beginning to break down the wall of logic or evidence she has got to prove he is the swindler. If the evidence she holds is weak and can be questioned, her logic will automatically tell her, he may be innocent. Before anything else though, he needed to keep this up before presenting the final blow. "What do you think? Doesn't all this make it sound very doubtful that I'm the person who swindled your father?"

"Not yet," Amu whispered, "I know there are things to consider but…" What was she doing? She agreed to his points, well it wasn't like she had a choice of the matter. Her own logic was telling her the things he's said are right. She clenched a fist, hating herself already for allowing him to lead her around. This was something she knew she shouldn't do and promised herself not to when agreeing to talk to him again. Now she was hopelessly regretting that decision and everything else she's done from wanting to commit suicide to being in this situation.

Ikuto continued to speak and Amu found herself listening once again, "another thing is. I'm a rather well known swindler. I'm pretty certain your father and a few richer business men has heard my name. Do you really think I would be stupid enough to use my real name when tricking someone? Would even be successful if I did? Even if I worked with someone, there'd be the risk that they'd sell me out to the police if they know my name. Do I look as naïve as you are Amu Hinamori?"

Amu felt her chest squeeze together. What was with this person? His words were like sharp daggers piercing through her; everything backed with reason and logic that even she cannot deny or ignore them without agreeing. She was racking her brains to come up with something to counter his words but nothing came. Was this the power of a swindler? Their words making so much sense that the person they target has no other choice but to take it in and accept. This couldn't be right. Amu didn't want to believe at all that this was happening, that she got the wrong person, that her father lied or she didn't know the real culprit. She stood up and rushed towards the voting box and quickly placed her vote in. She saw from the corner of her eye Ikuto running behind her to try and stop her from doing so but he was too late. Now no matter what he said, he couldn't change her vote and she calmed down a little because of this. At least now, she might be able to calmly assess his words and probably look for an answer.

Ikuto couldn't help himself but grab Amu's arm, "why did you do that?"

Nikaidou raised his voice, "please let her go. We do not permit violence within our games."

Ikuto let go of Amu. Great, he thought. Before he was hoping to finish everything in this round but it seems that it'll have to wait for the next. He looked at her who was now staring at the ground. He understood that she was confused with herself at the minute. She was torn between the truth and reality that she now had to accept from him and her own desire that she wasn't wrong from the start. It was her impulse to walk away from the logic truth he presented. Normally, he wouldn't be as aggressive but this was a game he would not loose. There was no time to be kind and take her on a long walk to allow things to settle in. He might as well show her the one thing that will cripple the last defence against him. Ikuto placed his own vote and like before the clock automatically stopped.

"It seems all votes are in before the time limit has ended," Nikaidou said, "I shall once again announce them." The screen changed to show the names. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi, NOT TRUST. Amu Hinamori, NOT TRUST. As you see, we will conduct one last vote before concluding this game entirely. Your next 30 minutes begin now." Nikaidou studied both Amu and Ikuto. From watching what was happening before, he could tell Ikuto was almost there. It was uninteresting to see that Ikuto would get through but this wasn't such a hard game. Not for a swindler of his level. The main point to this game was your ability to persuade someone who distrusted you to believe you by presenting to them facts and logic they can't dispute. Having said that, very few are successful.

Amu stood there looking at the ground. She had finally calmed her nerves a little. She needed time to think things through and it seemed that Ikuto was letting her do so. She glanced at the clock. 10 minutes had passed. She was basically to choose to be stubborn or to embrace a cruel reality. Which one did she want?

"Amu Hinamori," Ikuto called her.

She turned to look at him, ready for whatever he was going to say next. It scared her though to see his serious expression, one that he didn't have before. This was the last chance so it may be natural to be more anxious.

"Do you remember Nikaidou said he will assist me once to win this game and that he'll do anything that isn't a lie?"

Amu nodded, staring at Ikuto and Nikaidou. She was beginning to worry now. Of course she remembered that weird rule but she didn't know what Nikaidou meant by assist. Did he figure something out that'll let him win this game?

Ikuto pointed at Nikaidou, "I'll be requesting your help now."

A unexpected looking Nikaidou replied, "what do you require?"

"I require you to give Amu Hinamori a copy of some data," Ikuto said. He stepped up to where Nikaidou stood and whispered into his ears which puzzled Amu as to what he wanted to do since Nikaidou looked as perplex.

Ikuto smiled, "Nikaidou. You swear you won't lie and everything you do is fact right? Any data you give is correct and real."

"Yes," Nikaidou said, "I shall retrieve what you requested now."

Ikuto gave Amu a weak smile before sitting down. There was silence now but Nikaidou's tapping on the keys on his laptop. He ordered the other two guards to keep close watch before exiting the room. What did Ikuto do? Amu could only sit herself and wait. It wasn't long before Nikaidou returned with printed paper. He headed straight towards her and gave it to her.

"I've done your request now."

Ikuto nodded and Nikaidou returned to his position. Amu looked at the documents before her and got very confused. What was Ikuto playing at? It was records of him leaving this country for the past 3 years. And a random newspaper extract which she didn't bother to read. "What is this?" Amu asked.

"I left this country for exactly 3 years without once coming back. The day I came back was the day I first met you. How could I have possibly swindled and destroyed your company if I wasn't even here to begin with. Read the newspaper. You'll find, those things proves my complete innocence."

Amu did as he said and read the newspaper article that originated from America. Her hands shook a little as she finished. She looked at Ikuto; her own logic already telling her the answer. She lost entirely to him this time. She couldn't prove his guilt, not with the things he's given her and the things he's said before. If Ikuto wasn't the swindler then who was it? How could she take revenge without knowing? What really happened? Why did her father lie to her? She found herself desperately wanting answers now.

Ikuto stood up, "Amu Hinamori. I pity you and I know right now the two of us have the same goal in mind now. You want to search for the real swindler who did this to your family, I want to as well. I want to find that scum who dared use my name. We both want answers from the same bastard. Why don't we work together?"

Amu clenched onto the papers in her hand looking at Ikuto. He seemed serious when he said it but how would she know? She finally said, "I can't find a reason to trust you. Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

Ikuto gave her a smile, "then I'll give you a reason to trust then." He walked over to the voting box and turned around to show her his NOT TRUST card. Both Nikaidou and Amu looked shocked as Ikuto ripped the card to shreds. He then took out his TRUST card and placed it before Amu's eyes into the box. "Amu Hinamori, you are not the one placing your trust in me. I am the one placing my trust in you. Let's work together to find this person."

Amu was speechless at Ikuto's reckless act. If she voted NOT TRUST now then everything will be over for him. She would win on her own she wanted before. Why did he take such a huge gamble? He seemed so confident as well. Amu continued to sit there for a few minutes, thinking things through, then she too decided it was about time to end everything. She took out her card and placed it in the box. His fate in her hands.


	5. Long Talk

-1**Long Talk **

There was a loud beeping noise and this time the clock on the big screen didn't reset itself to 30 minutes. "Both players has now voted. Since this is the third round of the Comrade game, whatever results will stand and the game officially ends." Nikaidou reached into the box and first pulled out Ikuto's vote card. He typed into his laptop and on the screen under Ikuto's name, the results appeared. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi," Nikaidou read out, "TRUST." He reached into the box to retrieve Amu's card.

Ikuto watched patiently, confident in himself and his skills. As a renowned swindler like he was, he has never doubted his own ability to manipulate or influence people but this time, he felt only a tinge of uneasiness since his opponent was someone he never chose for himself. There was a lack of knowledge he had on Amu and that didn't make it easy for him to convince her but he believed he pulled through.

Nikaidou typed into his laptop again and read, "Amu Hinamori…"

Ikuto clenched his fist, telling himself, she must have voted that option. "She must have…"

"TRUST…"

That last word Nikaidou said seemed to resonate around the entire room, echoing around both Ikuto and Amu who stood very still. The game was over.

"I officially acknowledge this game's end," Nikaidou said, "since both players voted for Trust, this means both players are winners. This means for the next round of the Judas Game, Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Amu Hinamori are partners. You two will be entered as a team to the next round. Is this clear?"

"Yes," both Ikuto and Amu replied.

"What a shame this wasn't a more tragic end," Nikaidou said, shaking his head. He motioned for his servants to clear the set, removing the box, the screen and everything else. "This game didn't take very long," Nikaidou stated, "to keep a good watch over our participants of Judas Game, we require the co-operation of our players. We would like the both of you to stay in a dedicated room before further notice."

"So you're going to keep us prisoners?" Ikuto questioned.

"Don't use such a cruel word to describe your situation," Nikaidou smiled, "we simply wish to provide our players with a comfortable resting place. Besides, when a game ends, we would normally allow players to return to their own homes should they wish, but because there is only a short period of time until the next round starts, it would be more appropriate for you to stay in the rooms we decided. Now please follow the guides and I'll give you pure advice now… rest as much as you can."

Ikuto and Amu followed the guide into the room. They sat at the furthest corner to each other and kept very silent. Ikuto couldn't help but stare at Amu. He knew his tricks worked on her but still, it was the first time he didn't completely feel certain. Winning the previous game wasn't too hard but the next was entirely different. If he was entered into the next round alone, he would be confident that he'd win but now, having Amu as his partner automatically presents him problems even before the game starts. If she did anything stupid in the next round, which is likely since she was just an ordinary rich girl who knew nothing of the world he's been in, he'd lose the game with her. He initially wanted to trick Amu so she'd place the TRUST card before him so he could vote NOT TRUST and gain a single victory but her stubbornness ruined his plan. Despite his reluctance, Ikuto knew he needed to try and get to know her for his certainty of victory in the next round. He broke the silence, "Amu Hinamori, what are you planning to do from now on?"

Amu ignored Ikuto and continued to be silent, her gaze away from him.

"There's no point in trying to ignore me now," Ikuto said, "both of us won't gain a thing from it. Actually, I'll get straight to the point this time. Do you plan on winning the Judas Game?"

Amu turned to look at him. She wanted to ignore him but the way he stared at her somehow broke her cool. "Of course I want to win."

Ikuto gave a faint smile and relaxed as Amu finally spoke. "Since we are partners in this game, I think it's important for us to work together. You want to win this game but so do I. Let's agree here that we won't be a hindrance to one another in the next game. As long as we are in the same team, we will not betray each other. Well it doesn't seem logical for us to betray each other anyway if we play as a team. Neither of us wants to lose after all."

Amu nodded, "as you wish. We will work together."

Ikuto smiled and nodded. He wasn't the type to keep promises but Amu may be the type to and having her consent solved half his worries. As long as she didn't have the mindset to betray him, he was fine. Out of pure curiosity Ikuto asked, "why do you want to win?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Amu asked back, still being quite defensive around Ikuto.

"For the money," Ikuto slowly said, "I do vaguely recall you wanted to kill yourself before. A person who seeks death is now motivated by money."

"I won't tell you anything about myself so-"

"I want to become the DEVIL," Ikuto said, "I joined the Judas Game so I can become the DEVIL that has the ultimate power over others."

"Devil," Amu repeated, "this game and a devil."

"Have you not heard?" Ikuto asked, "do you not know what the final game of the Judas game is?"

"Why would I know?"

"The final game of the Judas game is called…" Ikuto whispered, "GOD or DEVIL?"

"God or Devil," Amu repeated again.

"In that game, you can choose which side you are on. Are you on God's side or are you on the Devil's side? I already chose I want to be the Devil," Ikuto went on, "you are motivated by money that the winner gets but do you know what motivates me to win? Do you know why I want to win this game?"

"I'm not interested."

"It's the satisfaction and power I get from being the winner over other human beings," Ikuto said, "that's why I want to win."

Amu looked at him and sometimes she almost thought she was staring into the face of Satan himself. Ikuto Tsukiyomi was a swindler and even though he may not be the one who swindled her father, he was still dangerous. He simply cannot be trusted but what was she to do when she had to work with him. Was she to trust this devil and hope to win in the next round? She only entered this game for Tadase. To win and become rich again so she can match up to Tadase and marry him but that is such a weak ambition. She hated it but it was worse than Ikuto's reason for winning the Judas game. Amu didn't know why, but she suddenly felt like opening a little to Ikuto. She was hoping for something from him, "do you want to listen?"

Ikuto leaned back on his seat, "you need to remember, at the minute we agreed to not betray each other. Do not forget that we are partners."

Amu nodded knowing what Ikuto meant. She could tell him everything and that is what she did. She didn't understand why but as she told him about why and how she entered the game, telling him everything, her chest that felt heavy seemed to lighten. She felt more free than she had ever been, so relieved and relaxed. It felt so nice to feel so light again within her that she didn't stop until she really finished all she could say.

"It sounds to me," Ikuto began, "that you are shaky in your convictions. Your reason to want to win this game is more pathetic than naïve and also way too weak. I'm disappointed."

"I wasn't expecting a lowly swindler to understand anyway," Amu whispered, back to her usual-self. It was so strange, a swindler's magic that can make one talk so truthfully and expressively.

"Well, I admit I had higher expectations of you, Amu Hinamori," Ikuto said, "the way you were so determined to win me and take revenge in the previous game made me think you were something more but no, in the end you are nothing but an amateur girl in love. I'm more worried than disappointed. You may be trying to win this to get money and return to your fiancé's side but is he really going to take you in the end?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Why did he throw you into this game?" Ikuto asked, staring at Amu, "this game isn't designed for just anyone. In this game there are all sorts of people, swindlers like me, murderers, drug addicts, does he not realise the danger of this game? If I really did love the other person, I would do anything to keep her from danger, let alone, push her into this game."

"If you are trying to suggest that Tadase told me to enter this game just to get rid of me, you can shut up," Amu shouted, standing up and walking towards Ikuto, "I believe in Tadase. His reasoning may sound selfish but I understand him. I know a girl like me who has no money or status cannot possibly be with him. I saw his expression and felt his emotions that time, they were real. When he told me to enter this game, he felt troubled as well." Amu grabbed Ikuto's shirt tightly, "he didn't want to put me through this but we have no other choice. I never asked for my family to be swindled. I-I… to protect my love, I can endure and go through any trial. My love is the only thing I have left." Tears started to fall from Amu's eyes and she hated herself at this moment. Why did she become so emotional, especially in front of him. "I believe in this love."

Ikuto gently stroked the back of Amu's head which surprised her a little but she didn't move away. He smiled and softly said, "it's a very pure feeling to be so devoted and believing in one love. I envy that feeling…"

"What?" Amu said, letting go of Ikuto and stepping away from him.

"You know, why don't you fall in love with me?" Ikuto asked.

Amu stared at him, thinking she heard wrong, "what did you-"

"I want to experience such a pure feeling as well. Amu Hinamori," Ikuto softly said, taking hold of Amu's hand, "I can treasure your love much better than your fiancé, so why don't you fall in love with me?"

Amu wrenched her hands away from Ikuto, "stop joking. We're only temporary partners for this game and that is all between us. Besides, I still don't know if I can trust you."

"I guess I'm just unlucky," Ikuto said, sitting back down.

Amu went back to her seat and as she sat down she saw Ikuto had his eyes closed. Was he sleeping? Amu couldn't stop herself from staring at Ikuto Tsukiyomi and feeling a weird heartthrob as she did. She felt her cheeks grow warm and knew she must be blushing. Why did she feel this way? She took one last look at him before she too closed her eyes to get some rest, "Ikuto Tsukiyomi, just what are you…"

…There was a loud knock on the door, waking both Amu and Ikuto from their deep sleep. The door opened and Nikaidou stepped in with two masked men behind him. "Its time to start the second round of the Judas Game, please follow me," Nikaidou said.

Ikuto and Amu both followed Nikaidou, walking and turning into corridors but still within the warehouse. This made Amu think, just how big was the warehouse? They stopped before a massive metal door and Nikaidou press buttons on the security pad attached on the wall.

"Amu Hinamori…" Ikuto whispered, "no matter what happens in the next game, just remember-"

"We will not betray each other."

There was a loud clicking noise and Nikaidou turned around to face Ikuto and Amu once more. He smiled, "welcome to Street Gamer."


	6. Street Gamer Start

-1**Street Gamer Start**

"Before you two enter the stadium, I shall explain the rules here," Nikaidou said.

"Stadium?" Ikuto mused, "is this a sport game?"

"Very close," Nikaidou answered. "This game is called Street Gamer and if you would call street fighting is a sport then yes, this game is a sport."

"Street fighting," both Amu and Ikuto exclaimed.

Nikaidou smiled, "yes. This is precisely a tag-team street fight between players. Of course, since this is the Judas Game, the rules are more complex."

"Hold it," Amu said, "you're saying that this game allows physical violence and its based on fighting in the streets… don't joke."

"Since when did I joke?"

Amu pointed at herself, "are you expecting me to fight. I'm a girl."

"You're in the game aren't you?" Nikaidou questioned back, "then of course you must fight. Even if you are a girl and are in a disadvantage, the rules of this game will not change."

"Then doesn't it mean we will loose even before we begin?" Amu interrogated, "there is no way I can fight a guy and win. You may as well-"

"Let him finish explaining the game," Ikuto said, covering Amu's mouth with his hand.

Nikaidou pulled out a mini disc from his pocket and gave it to Ikuto, "this disc here is the main device of the entire game. See the labelled number on your disc, that is the number that represents your team. You and Amu Hinamori are team 21 at the moment."

"There's only one disc?""

"One disc in enough," Nikaidou said, "Now the rules are simple, by the end of the game, the player who has collected the most discs will win. Obviously, there are many other pairs of people within the game, meaning there are quite a bit of discs and a winner may not be clear cut so more than one can win. It doesn't matter how many disc or whether you have the same amount as someone else, as long as the number of disc you have is more than others, you win."

"So the basic idea is to collect as much disc as you can," Ikuto whispered.

Nikaidou continued, "To get these discs, you can use any method, but the office prohibits the use of drugs, guns and any excessively sharp weapons. Violence and fighting is allowed. This game will only last for 64 hours. Between certain intervals, some interesting information will be announced by the office so players will know what is happening. Losers of this game will be dealt with by the office. The other players are already inside but the game won't officially start until the screen inside signals for it. Now have you any questions?"

There was silence so Nikaidou opened the metal door to reveal what lay ahead for Amu and Ikuto. "This is the playing area. A replica of a small town within this massive room. Once players enter, they cannot leave until the end of the game."

"The use of violence," Ikuto began, "what happens if someone is killed during the game?"

"Rules stand," Nikaidou reminded, "No drugs, guns or excessively sharp weapons. If a player dies from any of those then the one who killed will be banished from the game as penalty. However, if none of the above are used then the player who killed has not done anything wrong. The office has no right to punish him."

"No way," Amu exclaimed. "you allow players to kill in this game. What is this? Isn't that just-"

"The Judas Game is no game for weaklings," Nikaidou taunted, "when you decided to accept the invitation to take part… you should've prepared."

"This is still…" Amu tried to protest but Ikuto took her hands and dragged her into the massive room.

Amu tried to stop Ikuto from pulling her but it was too late. She was already inside. Amu stretched her hands towards the big metal door that closed and she freed herself from Ikuto's grasp running towards it and banging on it. "No, let me out, let me out. I haven't…I still haven't…"

"You've decided to win this game so why are you seeking help?" Ikuto asked.

Amu turned and glared at Ikuto, "I said I wanted to win this game but I never said I would put my life on the lines. What's the point in risking myself when I don't know if I can win? Besides, this game, street fighting… as a girl, I'll be the first to lose. I don't care what I said before, I can't die, no to die isn't a problem but I don't want to lose and die at the same time. I don't want to experience those failures. "

Ikuto slapped Amu, shutting her up. He pinned her against the metal door, holding her still there. "Stop saying you will lose," Ikuto shouted, "we promised we won't betray each other in this game so you have me. I won't lose and I will definitely not let you lose either. My pride won't allow it."

"But-"

"This isn't child's play Amu Hinamori. When you want to… no if you desire to win then you must learn, from now on, you must cast even your own life away to win," Ikuto said, "as long as your desire to win is big enough then your life is insignificant. Do you understand what's the most important to us right now? It's not our life, it's to win this twisted game."

Amu stared at Ikuto and she felt his determination and his desire to win, he wasn't scared at all. This somehow affected Amu, she was beginning to calm down and her fear was also decreasing. "I understand," Amu said, "I will win."

Ikuto smiled, letting her go, "we need to start thinking fast."

"What do you mean?"

Ikuto pointed behind him and as Amu took a close look, she was amazed. She could barely see the walls of the room but the entire place was set up to look exactly like a town with streets intertwining everywhere and actual buildings to enter. There was a massive screen hanging from the ceiling that was blank at the minute and from where they were standing, Amu could not see anyone.

"What the…" Amu said softly, "this place is big." She began to walk towards one of the roads that led down a street but Ikuto quickly grabbed hold of her and pulled her back towards the door. "What are you doing?" Amu complained.

"I should be asking you this," Ikuto said, "do you have no sense of danger? Don't just go wandering into the streets like that."

"What's wrong with entering the streets?" Amu asked, "we're supposed to-"

"We don't know how many players there are in those streets," Ikuto shouted, "if there aren't that many players then there is also the problem of where are they right now? Nikaidou already said the other players are here. Because this place is set out like this, they could be anywhere. If we walked randomly about, it's easy for them to ambush us and take our disc." Ikuto turned from Amu and leaned onto the door, "so before we know anything more about this game, we stay here. I told you. my pride won't let us lose."

"I'm sorry," Amu muttered, not really wanting to apologise to a swindler but it was obvious he was right this time. She really wasn't thinking. Somehow, the fact that Ikuto had said he wouldn't let her lose, made her feel a little happy or even thankful towards him. She too leaned onto the door. "Are we just going to wait here?"

"At the minute," Ikuto began, "we don't have much choice."

Amu nodded and stood there quietly next to Ikuto. Several minutes passed before the massive screen in the middle switched on, catching their attention. Nikaidou appeared on the massive screen,. "Welcome players to Street Gamer. I am the host of this round. I have already briefly explained the rules to each of you before you entered this room. Let me remind you once again. Your main goal is to collect as many discs as you possibly can. Whether you win is down to your skills. We allow violence but prohibit the use of drugs, guns and excessively sharp weapons. Rule breakers will find themselves severely punished. The game lasts for 64 hours. Any announcements will be made through this screen. There are 23 discs altogether… now let the game commence."

The screen switched from Nikaidou to a massive digital clock like the one in the previous game and it started the countdown.

"What are we going do?" Amu asked, "the game's started."

"We stay here," Ikuto said firmly.

He sat down and motioned for Amu to do so as well. Amu did as Ikuto wanted and sat down. She wanted to ask him again what they should do but she knew it was pointless, Ikuto seemed to be deep in thought. She sat there and thought herself. What were they going to do? This game seems way harder than the previous one. It isn't just harder, it's on a completely different level altogether. The comrade game was just between two players but now, what kind of a game was this? How were they going to gather disc when they don't know where the other players are? If they do know where the other players are, how are they going to get the disc? Amu stole a glance at Ikuto and wondered. Ikuto is good a talking and swindling people but this game is a game of violence, is Ikuto good at fighting? They can't possibly rely on his tongue to win this game can they? Amu sighed, holding her head in her hands. It seemed winning was impossible. "Ikuto…" Amu began but stopped seeing Ikuto's eyes closed. He was sleeping which Amu couldn't quite believe he was. They were in the middle of a game and he was sleeping. She wanted to wake him up but stopped herself. Maybe, he has a plan, Amu thought. "I'll wait," Amu whispered to herself and she too closed her eyes to rest.

Time passed and Amu woke up again, not believing that she had fallen asleep as well. She stared at the clock which ticked away. It had already been six hours and 25 minutes since the game started, what was she doing?

"Ikuto," Amu said turning to look at Ikuto and suddenly her chest squeezed together. Ikuto was gone, he was missing. Amu quickly stood up, looking everywhere but she couldn't see Ikuto. "Ikuto," she called again. Where was he? She took a few steps forward and a slip of paper fell from her pocket. She picked it up and her heart almost stopped beating. She scrunched up the piece of paper and shoved it back into her pocket, tears falling from her eyes as the words showed itself clearly in her mind,

_Amu Hinamori, _

_I will be taking the disc with me. I know how this game works now and I can assure you, the whole playing as a team is nothing more than a myth. I can play by myself and win without you. No, since you don't have a disc right now, you already lost. By the time you wake up, you would've wasted precious time as well. If I were you, stay there. I will proceed on to win alone. Don't hate me, for the nature of this game is betrayal._

_Ikuto._

Amu clenched at her chest, crying. She had really trusted him, she had honestly opened up to him and trusted him so why… Why was she betrayed now, right here? What was she going to do? At this rate, she will lose. "I can't lose…" Amu said. She ran into the fake streets, "Ikuto, come back to me and explain why. Tell me to my face why you're doing this? Why are you betraying me?" Amu turned a corner and ran down another street, "you promised Ikuto Tsukiyomi… so I'll make you keep your promise. That is the only way left I can still win… I need Ikuto…"


	7. Are We Friends?

**Are We Friends? **

Amu stared up frantically at the clock which now read, 57 hours left. Already 7 hours has passed since the game had started. Just how many hours did she waste? Still running down the intertwining streets though, she found something very daunting. There wasn't another player in sight, more like; the place itself seemed very empty. According to the monitor screen there was 23 discs available. In other words, even though this place was big, there should be players around; the minimum number of possible players would be 23. However, if from the comrade game, players were entered like her and Ikuto as a team then, the maximum players would be 46. Amu stopped running, standing in the middle of the streets and Ikuto's words seemed to ring through her conscious unexpectedly at this time. _"Where are they right now? They could be anywhere, if we walked randomly about, it's easy for them to ambush us and take our disc."_ Amu clenched a fist, "what was I doing?" She had been too preoccupied with finding Ikuto all this time and had forgotten how dangerous this game was. Even though she no longer had a disc, others didn't know this and luckily for her she didn't run into any player, otherwise, she might've suffered from violence. "What should I do now?" Amu said dropping to her knees onto the floor. Running carelessly around the place is too dangerous. There was no way she would win in an actual fight.

Amu stared around her, the many fake buildings that you can actually enter more like a room but they were so real. In front of her, a bakery shop, next to it was the florist and café. Directly opposite, on the other side of her was a convenience store. Paying attention onto the detail the Judas Game master had created, there was even bread displayed on the racks of the bakery store. "Bread?" Amu gasped as she ran into the bakery store that was void of people but actual bread. There wasn't any player inside. Curiously, Amu took bread in her hand and examined it, "this is real. I can eat this." The realisation that the street was made to be as real as possible suddenly shed light for Amu and gave her ideas. She calmed down; thinking back to what everything looked like from the way she had first ran into the stadium. These few shops here were the first shops that Amu had past, the rest, where no players were present was all designed to be living apartments. The fact that these shops started appearing the further she ran into the centre. Amu smiled, "this isn't just a stadium of intertwining streets. This is a strict model following CBD and the shops are as real as it can get." Amu ran into the convenience store which had no player in either. Amu looked around the place and slowly a plan started to formulate in her mind. First she went and took one of the very few black shoulder strap bags from the shelf. Walking around in the store, she filled it up with snacks, small bottles of water and other various things she thought might come in handy. Then she went over to the florist shop where a ladder stood outside. "This might be a little crazy but this may also be the only way for me," Amu convinced herself, taking the ladder and placing it against a random building's wall; she climbed up until she was standing on the roof of one of these fake shops. As soon as she was on the rooftop, she smiled. Although the building themselves weren't extremely tall, she could vaguely see the entire stadium, all the streets that are arranged as she thought into a circle. She started to move, walking cautiously on the roof and as she approached the end of it, she made a small jump, landing onto the next rooftop. "This will work," Amu said slightly excited. "I can practically see everything up here. The buildings aren't too far apart so if I keep moving on the roof, I won't bump into any other players and if he's out, I can spot Ikuto easier."

As Amu looked on, she saw the very centre of the entire place, an open plaza where very high above hung the massive screen and below was a water fountain, though with no water running at all. She moved closer, jumping onto yet another rooftop and she clenched onto her bag. "Players," Amu whispered as she could vaguely make out the moving figures in the plaza. There were more than she had expected though. It seemed that most of the players were gathered there but why? Was Ikuto there too? From this distance she couldn't quite make out. Amu clenched onto her bag more tightly now, "I can't be scared now. I've come this far. No matter what I will find Ikuto and confront him." With a strong resolve she continued moving towards the centre, towards where the players were.

In an operating room above the entire stadium of Street Gamer, Nikaidou took a casual sip of his coffee and simply watched the players' movement along with the other regulators of the game. He turned from the screens displaying the game and instead opened up a magazine to read on the sofa.

"Nikaidou, the situation is quite amusing won't you say?"

Nikaidou looked up from his magazine at his partner. "Maggie, are you serious? I'm getting bored. It's too one-sided and nothing is happening. Yet there's still another 56 odd hours to go."

"Bored?" Maggie repeated, pointing to the screen, "look, that girl is finally moving." She pointed at Amu on the screen and then she moved her finger to point at a building, "the renowned swindler, Ikuto Tsukiyomi and his partner Amu Hinamori who was once his victim," Maggie eyed Nikaidou, "I do recall you had your eyes on these two. They're your favourite pair."

"They were, are and will still be," Nikaidou said tossing aside his magazine, "you see Ikuto is a given since he's so well-known with his skills. However, he's always acted alone and to suddenly have the baggage of Amu Hinamori, what would he do? That is something I most want to see."

"Isn't it obvious, he abandoned her right from the beginning, he seems to have grasped the concept of this game far more quickly than others," Maggie began, "the so called team-work is only there for betrayal purposes, look Ikuto here now has the advantage being the one with the disc."

Nikaidou smiled, "that isn't how I see it. Presently, Ikuto hasn't even begun to make a move yet. All he's been doing is observing the game like we are. In other words, I look forward to when he actually starts playing. As for the former rich girl Amu Hinamori, she is the unpredictable catalyst."

"What has that girl done to be entered into this game?" Maggie suddenly questioned.

"Beats me," Nikaidou said, walking back over to observe the game. "It's written in her profile. Perhaps you should read it sometime." Nikaidou tapped on of the keyboards on the computer, "it's about time to announce a few things."

The screen in the middle of the room suddenly changed and instead of the clock it was completely black. A few seconds and the entire room were filled with Nikaidou voice, "Players, this will be the first announcement the office makes. Please look at the screen. I believe the information that is about to appear will be intriguing to some of you."

Amu who stopped completely in her movements now, stared at the screen carefully and slowly the words appeared. Her eyes widened with shock.

On the screen it read:

_1 player now holds 10 discs._

_1 team-player holds 3 discs._

_1 player holds 2 discs._

_6 team-players hold 1 disc._

_2 players hold 1 disc._

_14 team-players hold 0 discs__._

"Impossible," Amu muttered, staring at the statistics. One individual player has managed to obtain 10 discs already and the game had only just begun.

The screen switched back to the digital clock that now read 54 hours left and the massive ticking noise of the clock resumed. Amu felt her legs shake. What had just appeared on the screen had completely shattered her confidence, her hope. There was no way to win now. It was clear whoever held the 10 disc was going to be the ultimate winner. Even if she found Ikuto, what could she achieve? He already said he could win alone and what if he was the one with the 10 discs. If Ikuto was already in a position to win then he wouldn't care about her. Ikuto was a swindler; it's his job to cheat people, to be cunning. A person like that, it was obvious he'd win alone. "What should I do now?" Amu whispered, "Is finding him really still a good idea?" She took a clumsy step back not noticing it was the edge of the roof and she screamed falling from the building. She was too careless. She closed her eyes shut, "perhaps dying is my other option."

"HEY…IDIOT! ARE YOU HURT? WAKE UP!"

Amu felt a sharp sting on her cheeks and she slowly opened her eyes. She wasn't hurt at all; instead she was now on top of a guy who slapped her cheeks again.

"WAKE UP!"

Amu punched the guy in the face seeing he was about to slap her again. "IT HURTS," she shouted.

The guy rubbed his nose with his hands and stared at Amu. "You idiot, you were lucky I was passing by otherwise you could've seriously injured yourself."

"Thank you," Amu meekly said, "did I hit you hard? I'm sorry… but you kept slapping me."

"If I didn't slap you then you wouldn't wake up," he justified.

Amu got up, patting her clothes and then she stopped and stared at the guy carefully. Messy brown hair, wearing punkish clothes and to top it off, ear piercings, he doesn't look at all decent. In comparison, at least Ikuto's casual dark jeans and jacket made him look smart. _No that isn't the main problem_, Amu thought, _this guy is another player. He's after a disc I don't have anymore, but he doesn't know that and there's no way I can fight him…. Then I will…._

The guy slowly stood up, walking over to a window and examining his hit nose. "So you must be another player right? Ah, I'm so glad I met you. I met some other players before and wanted to ask them more about this game. You see I didn't really get the rules and well they told me to…" he turned around and saw that Amu was no longer there. Glancing ahead of him though, he caught the back of Amu turning down the street. "She's running away…" He observed. There was a rumbling noise that came from his stomach and he sighed. "Why do all the players run away from me?" He was about to walk away when he saw a wrapped melon bread on the floor. "This isn't mine…" He stared in the direction that the girl he had just saved ran in, "WAIT UP!"

Amu shuddered, suddenly hearing a loud WAIT UP behind her. _No way, he's really coming after me_, Amu thought as she ran even faster away from that guy. _What should I do what should I do? Someone help._

Amu felt a strong grip on her arms as she was yanked backwards. She fell lightly to the floor and the guy who had saved her before literally glared at her, huffing and puffing like an idiot.

"I don't have the disc anymore so please don't hurt me," Amu shouted, "I honestly don't have the disc anymore so there's no use in…"

The guy held the melon bread to her face, "this…you dropped it before. I came to give this back to you." He shoved the bread back into Amu's hand and he sat there in front of Amu. "I don't know why you ran away from me but I never had any intentions to hurt you."

_Is he serious?_ Amu questioned, only able to stare at him.

"Right, maybe I should start with an introduction," he said clearing his throat with a cough, "my name is Kukai Souma and nice to meet you."

"Err, my name is Amu Hinamori," Amu said still at a lost as to what he was thinking.

There was a rumbling noise and Kukai immediately blushed. Amu stared at him and he flustered more.

Kukai bowed down to Amu, "I'm really hungry. I haven't eaten anything since the start of the game and I'm absolutely starving. I know it is very rude of me to ask however please give me the melon bread I just-"

Without hesitation and before Kukai can finish with his ridiculously long way of asking for the bread, Amu opened it and shoved it into his mouth. It wasn't such a big deal. She could easily get her hands on food in these replica streets. Did this guy not know?

Kukai had tears in his eyes as he munched quickly on the bread, saying an indiscernible thank you to Amu.

"You can get these in the shops you know?" Amu pointed out.

"Yeah I noticed, but when I went in, there weren't any cashiers. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't pay for any of this," Kukai began to explain, "furthermore; it's illegal to steal when nobody is around. Nah, I can't bring myself to be such a lowlife and steal. It'll break my honour."

Amu felt a stab of guilt run through her. Well, in this game, you couldn't really call taking all the things she did as stealing. Yeah, she was certain her actions were justified.

"So Amu," Kukai said wiping his face of crumbs. "Can you tell me the nature of this game? You see I was too busy complaining to the people who operate this game when they first took me here. I was hungry so I made a big fuss but they ignored me. I also forgot to listen to the game instructions."

Amu gulped, looking away from Kukai. Although he didn't seem to be a bad person, he's still a player. They're going to compete against each other.

Kukai leaned in closer to Amu.

Feeling uncomfortable she spoke up, "the winners are those who can obtain the most discs. You're supposed to take them from your opponents. The use of violence is permitted as long as excessively sharp weapons, drugs and guns aren't involved." As soon as she finished though, Amu didn't understand why she had said all the things she had. She was an idiot. Did she perhaps think that she could make a friend in this twisted game, just because this guy's actions were a little honest?

"So you are a player too?" Kukai pondered. "How many discs do you have?"

_This was it_, Amu thought. "None. I honestly have no discs. My partner took the only disc I had right at the start of the game."

"Here," Kukai said holding a disc out towards Amu. "Take it as thanks for the bread."

Amu just stared at Kukai. Was he serious? He was seriously giving her a disc but, wait, this was probably a trap. She stood up and backed away from Kukai.

"I'm not lying," Amu repeated, "I have no discs. There's no point in you trying to deceive me or anything. There's nothing for you to gain."

Kukai blinked at Amu, "I thought you just said you needed these discs to win right? Since you have none, how can you win?"

"That…that isn't the problem here," Amu muttered, utterly confused with Kukai's behaviour.

Kukai took Amu's hand and shoved the disc into her hands, "don't worry about me Amu. Look."

Kukai took another disc from his pocket and waved it at Amu. She gasped; Kukai Souma was the player holding 2 discs, the third person in the entire game with the most discs. "Why? If you give this away to me then you'll end up being a loser. What have I done for you to help me? Are you really helping me?" Amu couldn't help but blurt out.

Kukai smiled confidently, "Amu Hinamori, answer me. Are we friends? If we are then let's team up. The reason, I actually quite like you."

Was this the offer of a devil or a chance given by god? After Ikuto's betrayal, can she even trust in another player? Despite the disc now held in her hands, how should Amu deal with Kukai Souma?


	8. The Plaza and Delay

**The Plaza and Delay**

In the middle of the plaza, sitting still and staring down at his opponents, his oppressing presence continued to rule over the conscience of the other players. He clicked his tongue many times, tapping his heavy boots on the marble stones. The many players before him simply quivered and remained motionless, not even daring to breathe too loudly in case it would anger him.

"What a clever gal you are?" he boomed whilst he laughed in delight, the two discs in his hands grasped tightly. "That would make the perfect number 12 for me."

"G-give it back," a girl gasped, only managing to crawl a few inches closer to the man who stole her disc. It was so painful, she could barely even breathe, her abdomen felt as though it was crushed inwards. This man before her was truly brutal. Her partner who could still move a little used all his strength to stand back up. Holding a loose fist in the air, he aimed it at the man to no avail.

"So you decided to fight back," he hissed, the laughter and delight disappearing from him. Instead an angry glare replaced all as he grabbed the weaklings arm. "Your disc is mine." There was a loud clicking noise as the man completely twisted the arm back, breaking the bones within the flesh and disjointing arm from body.

"ARGHH!" the weakling cried as he dropped to the floor and lost consciousness.

The girl who was with him cried but no words could escape her lips as she was beginning to give into the pain. Something was caught in her throat, it was choking her and in no time she spat out blood.

The other player who had given his disc to the man continued to prostrate on the floor. He didn't move, watching the two team players suffer he was thankful he got off lightly. As long as he'd give up on winning he would at the very least keep his life. The other players who had already lost their discs to the same man, stood obediently as spectators. The atmosphere at the plaza had not changed since the beginning of the game, it was heavy and daunting.

"BRAVO," Nikaidou yawned whilst staring at the screen. "Ruth has got him another two discs."

"You sound displeased," Maggie said looking at Nikaidou. "We were expecting such results were we not? He is a hot winner for this round. In terms of violence, no one can compare to Ruth. Just look at him, a big muscular man with a terrifying face covered in scars. His presence alone marks his victory."

"Is that how you perceive the game?" Nikaidou questioned, walking over to the sofa and stretching himself on it. As much as he enjoyed watching these games, it was rather tiring staring at the screen for hours and hours. He wanted to sleep so much but was afraid he'd miss any amazing developments. He let out a heavy sigh, y_eah right, Ruth has been dominating the entire game. He used violence mercilessly on all the players, stripped them off their discs, induced fear into them so that even without a disc they were to remain in the plaza under his supervision. He's become somewhat of a dictator. As if anything would happen to change his overwhelming victory now_, Nikaidou mused, _ah Ikuto Tsukiyomi, just when will you make another move? You've stopped playing and hid yourself after having successfully taken two more discs. I'm bored to death._

"Oh," a surprised Maggie gasped.

"What is it?" Nikaidou asked, not bothering to look at the screen, "did another little lamb wonder into Ruth's territory? They'll get eaten in no time."

"It's a lamb allright," Maggie replied, fixated on the monitor, "a sly fox in a lambs skin."

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi," Nikaidou gasped rushing over to watch, "now this is starting to look more interesting."

Below in the plaza, the gathered players remained as silent as ever but their attention was stolen by the wandering idiot who simply walked freely towards Ruth. It appeared in their eyes that another victim had turned up to join the losing crowd.

Ruth simply placed all 12 of his discs on the floor, before walking away towards his new prey. Unlike other players who grasped desperately onto their discs, Ruth had no need to. He laid them out as bait; if anyone had the guts, they were more than welcome to attempt to take them from him. That will give him a reason to chase them down and kill them. It was more pleasurable to beat down fighting spirits than one that has given up; this was simply Ruth's policy. He flexed his fingers and licked his lips, staring at the young man who just strode around the place like a tourist admiring the exotic scenery. _Did he not sense the tense atmosphere?_ Ruth wondered, _well it doesn't matter. I'll have some more fun before the game ends. _

"Hey," the young man called, waving excitedly at Ruth, with a smile on his face. "Is this the place where losers gather?"

"What," Ruth muttered, taken back by his carefree attitude. Ruth stopped his advance and simply stood there, quite a distance yet away from him. The other players in the plaza like Ruth seemed to be surprised as well.

The young man kept walking without hesitation. He approached Ruth without fear and in no time closed their distance until they were only inches apart.

"I was getting irritated not being around people," he began, still smiling, "I saw lot of people gathered here and they all looked so gloomy so I decided to join them."

In an instance Ruth clutched the young man's neck in his fists, squeezing it with strength but not too hard, expecting him to gasp for air and show fear but instead, he kept smiling without showing any signs of suffocation. Ruth gripped his neck harder still and to his dismay the young man's smile only grew bigger. "What the..." Ruth hissed, throwing the man away.

The young man managed to stand and still he continued to smile.

"Who are you?" Ruth questioned, ready now to show his worst. Up until now, he had not met another player who could continue smiling at him after he had touched them. This guy annoyed him.

"Ikuto," the young man replied, the smile fading, "I was hoping you could finish me off there. Why did you hold back? Wait...I understand."

Ruth clenched his fists now but he didn't move, simply observing Ikuto for the time being.

The other players were watching in disbelief. There was actually someone who could make Ruth hesitate, even if it was for a few seconds.

"You want to take my disc first right?" Ikuto said, directly getting to the point. "Well, I'll tell you now, I don't have one. I lost it to my partner."

_A lie_, Ruth thought, _well doesn't matter, I'll beat you up and search your corpse myself._ Ruth started to smirk, walking towards Ikuto again, ready to shed more blood.

_Its over now_, the other players simply thought, some looking away, having had enough of watching Ruth torment his victims.

"To prove I no longer have the disc," Ikuto continued calmly, "I'll show you." There was a light thud as clothes dropped; Ikuto had stripped, he had taken off his shirt and jacket. With an uncaring attitude he tossed his clothes to the floor. "I would take off my other clothes if you'd like. However I think it is definitely clear I don't have a disc for you to take."

Ruth gritted his teeth, amazed by his actions. The extent to which Ikuto would go to prove himself; it was clear he had nothing. It was pointless going after a player without a disc, however, Ruth was agitated at the fact that Ikuto seemed so prepared to confront him. He wanted so much to land a blow on Ikuto yet why can't he seem to move. Why was he still stunned by his actions?

Seeing Ruth not react, Ikuto put his clothes back on then once again he approached him. "I don't have a disc, but your more than welcome to hit me," Ikuto said grabbing Ruth's fists and placing it over his heart, "I want you to kill me."

"WHAT?" Nikaidou shouted, his eyes not leaving the screen or Ikuto. "What the hell is he doing?"

Maggie laughed, "is this your favourite, Ikuto Tsukiyomi right? Sure his actions are weird but now he's asking to be killed. He's a real joke."

Nikaidou ignored Maggie's laughing and continued to stare at the monitor.

"Please kill me now," Ikuto said again, this time in a more pleading tone.

"Why?" Ruth questioned, somehow his anger and irritation slowly fading.

"I entered this game with my girlfriend," Ikuto began. "She betrayed me once we entered this round. She took the disc and now she's hiding somewhere."

"So you were betrayed and now you feel like dying?"

"No," Ikuto almost shouted. His expression became serious and in his eyes, there reflected a similar anger to what Ruth always had in his eyes. Ikuto directly looked into Ruth's eyes, "I don't seek death because I was betrayed and feel upset. I want to be killed here before I decide to take revenge on her." Ikuto's grip on Ruth's fists became stronger, "I've been watching you Ruth. You're the perfect man to kill me because you are ruthless."

There was a few minutes of silence before Ruth cracked up laughing, lightly pushing a surprised Ikuto away from him. "Kill you," Ruth shouted hysterically, "I absolutely have no interest in killing you now or even laying a finger on you."

"Why?" Ikuto gasped, "You enjoy torturing people don't you? Is it because I no longer have a disc?"

"It's because the best way to break you is not to kill you," Ruth answered truthfully with a smirk. He took his seat on the fountain again, fully relaxed. As soon as he stared into Ikuto's eyes, he saw a part of himself in him. It was a feeling but, Ruth was certain, Ikuto wouldn't be able to restrain himself from hurting the girl who betrayed him. His anger may just lead him to a path of destruction_. It's not so bad to be a spectator of a tragedy once in a while_, Ruth mused; _besides, it's no fun to kill or hurt those that are willing. I'll let you off Ikuto so put on a great show for me later._

"If you won't do it then I'll find someone else…" Ikuto said turning to leave the plaza.

Ruth punched the edge of the fountain, breaking a lump of marble off and chucked it at Ikuto. It landed only a few inches next to Ikuto's feet smashed into pieces. "I said I wouldn't do anything to you Ikuto," Ruth shouted, "I never said you could leave this place though."

"You plan to keep all players in the plaza so you can keep a watch over their actions," Ikuto began, fully aware of Ruth's intentions, "because no one can hope to go against you," he took a glance at the beaten up couple on the floor who were on the verge of death. "Well if you want to keep me here, you need me dead."

"She will come," Ruth said, "your girl will eventually come here. All players need more than their own discs to win. Now as you can see, nearly all the players are gathered here. That means if she wants to win, she will have to come here for more discs."

"What are you suggesting?"

"You just don't want to hurt her right?" Ruth continued, "But I may have the urge to. It's wiser for you to stay here and prevent me from doing so, of course unless you act first."

"I understand," Ikuto said, a smile unseen by anyone else spread on his face. _Letting me stay in the plaza will be your first mistake…_

"Splendid," Nikaidou said, gob-smacked, "Ikuto really is splendid."

"I don't understand," Maggie voiced, "what did he just do? What did he achieve?"

"He's won," another Judas Game regulator spoke up.

"Iwagaki," both Nikaidou and Maggie said.

Iwagaki pressed a few buttons on the keyboard changing the camera view. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi has won this game."

"There's still 48 hours to go and in my eyes he's far from winning," Maggie argued, "he's got 3 discs but may I remind you, he hid them somewhere. If anyone finds them whilst he's dealing with Ruth, he's lost. Furthermore, he'll need to retrieve his 3 discs by the end of the game and he's now a trapped mouse in Ruth's cage."

"You must be blind Maggie," Nikaidou commented, "Ikuto's plan is already under-way."

"Just enjoy the show Maggie," Iwagaki also commented, "see a true swindler at work. He's already grasped the hearts of the game."

Maggie bit her lips, quite confused still with what her two colleagues meant by Ikuto Tsukiyomi already winning the game. Was there something she missed besides his obvious lies and attempts to get close to Ruth? Even if Ikuto can stay in the plaza and manage to make Ruth give up on hurting him, there was nothing he could do. There was no way Ikuto can steal the discs from Ruth, which is the only plausible scenario Maggie can picture Ikuto trying to do.

"Maggie let's make a bet?" Nikaidou proposed, sitting near the big observation monitor, "I'll bet Ikuto wins this game."

"HEY," Iwagaki raised his voice, "the office doesn't allow any betting."

"Verbal betting should be fine," Maggie sighed, "I still bet on Ruth then."

"I'm not a part of this," Iwagaki said, "we should probably be concentrating on these two though."

The screen switched to where Amu and Kukai was, which surprised the regulators.

Amu and Kukai had somehow ended up back near the entrance where Amu and Ikuto had first entered the stadium.

"See, I told you it was the other way," Amu complained. "We have to walk all the way back towards the centre again and we were so close to it before."

"That's strange, "I swear I was going in the right direction," Kukai said in deep thought, "why didn't you stop me if we were going the wrong way?"

Amu literally leered at Kukai now, her face gloomy, "please recall what happened earlier. I shouted at you and even attempted to drag you back in the right direction but you insisted this was the right way. Then all of a sudden you complained I was way too slow and picked me up. You started running and simply ignored me even when I shouted into your ear. Now we ended up here."

Kukai looked away, "really, so….I guess it was my fault."

"IT IS YOUR FAULT," Amu shouted, leaning against the closed door and sitting down for a rest. She let out a heavy sigh, resting her head on her knees. Amu had decided to work with Kukai Souma not because she trusted him, but it seemed at the time to be more beneficial than being alone. Kukai never asked for his disc back from her nor did he show any signs that he wanted to take it back, however, she can't let her guard down. She won't let anyone take the disc from her again.

Kukai sat down beside her. "I guess my sense of direction really is bad then," he muttered, "not that it matters. See," he pointed at the digital clock, "we've still got plenty of time."

Amu looked up at him and simply frowned, then she rested her head on her knees again. A obviously guilty Kukai was frantically trying to apologise to Amu and telling her not to worry whilst she simply blocked him from her mind as she began to think. There is 47 hours and 35 minutes left of this game and she's only managed to get one disc and a temporary partner who has the worst sense of direction ever. Could she even win? If Ikuto hadn't betrayed her, would she still be in such a predicament? No, a part of me still wishes to rely on Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Amu breathed, I can't get rid of the feeling that if I was with Ikuto now, I'd have no worries about winning...I've got to stop.

"Amu, were you listening to me?" Kukai asked tapping her shoulders.

Amu looked at Kukai, her expression still displeased.

Kukai gulped a few times, "well you see, we've been wandering around for quite some time so I'm dead tired."

"Whose fault do you think it is that we're tired?"

"I know, its completely my fault so... I'm seriously sorry," Kukai said earnestly.

"I forgive you," Amu sighed. It wasn't like she could change anything being mad at him.

"Thanks," Kukai smiled, "mind if I took a nap, keep watch for me."

"As if anyone would come back to the entrance," Amu sighed again as Kukai started to drift into his little nap. Most of the players should be gathered at the plaza; that was what she saw before falling off the roof. She never had the chance to confirm though. After meeting Kukai, she had been running around in circles through the streets. If he wasn't heading in the wrong direction then he'd be complaining about hunger. Kukai actually ate a lot for his slim physique. Amu couldn't even remember how many times they stopped in a bakery of shop for food; so much time was wasted as Kukai insisted on paying or leaving money, he even wanted to wait for someone to show up to sell the food to them. There were times when Kukai wanted small naps like this which again wasted so much time; they had to find a safe place then rest for god knows how long before Kukai wakes up and decides to continue the game. The only thing she could be thankful of was she didn't run into another player, but then that also meant she wouldn't be able to get more discs.

Amu closed her eyes for a little rest as well. Unlike Ikuto, Kukai really did fall asleep when he took naps. She could relax a little. Her eyes may be closed but her mind was still pretty much awake. Images of all the places she had been to just continued to pop up in her mind, the streets that she and Kukai kept running around in..."WHAT?" Amu gasped, thankful she didn't wake Kukai. She felt her heart almost stop beating the instant she realised it. She moved away from the sleeping Kukai. "I-I've been..." Amu stood up, still slowly backing away from Kukai. Now that she thought more carefully, Kukai had no intentions of playing the game from the start. His attitude was laid back and carefree. Whenever Amu seriously tried to talk about how to play the game, he would change the subject. Also he was never lost, he deliberately went in the wrong direction every-time they were getting closer to the plaza. _Why?_ Amu can't help but question, he only has one disc after he gave her his other one, he can't possibly win but..._his actions, they are as if he can win without playing the game, what about me?_ It was possible Kukai just wanted company but then, Amu would have wasted precious time. She can't be wrong this time, Kukai was definitely preventing her from going near the plaza where the other players are. He was delaying her on purpose. _What should I do? _Amu panicked. When she finally thought she found another player she could work with, it turned out like this. She turned facing the streets. She'll have to leave him no matter what. She can't afford to lose the game here. If he won't play its his problem. He can't blame her for abandoning him.

"The disc," Amu muttered, biting her lips, "if I can take Kukai's disc, I'll have two." Never did she once think that she'd be in the position to betray someone, nor do the exact thing Ikuto did to her. _How did Ikuto feel whilst betraying me?_ Amu wondered as she quietly approached the still sleeping Kukai. Her hands slowly outstretched, reaching for his coat pocket, d_id Ikuto hesitate, did he feel the same guilt I'm feeling now?_ Amu saw the disc and having made her decision she grabbed hold of it. "No," Amu whimpered.

As soon as her hands grasped Kukai's disc, Kukai's hand gripped her wrist tightly. He opened his eyes staring at her, his face serious and businesslike for the first time. "Did something happen Amu Hinamori?"

Amu couldn't move, she could only stare back at Kukai, "y-you were awake..."

"You woke me up when you searched my coat for my disc," Kukai said.

"You're hurting me," Amu said, "let go. I won't take your disc, I promise I'll leave."

"Leave...why?" Kukai questioned, "you were serious about betraying me weren't you?"

"You can't blame me," Amu said more loudly, "you, you had no intentions of getting any more discs. I-I can't afford to lose. You forced me...it's you I should be questioning..."

"So you found out," Kukai smirked letting Amu go as he snatched his disc back from her. "You finally realised I was deterring you from meeting other players."

"Why would you do such a thing?" Amu questioned, backing away from Kukai. She clutched her bag tightly, "I don't understand."

Kukai sighed, standing up, "listen I-"

Taking Kukai by surprise, Amu threw her bag at him taking the chance to escape into the streets. _Run, keep running towards the plaza _Amu urged herself, knowing she couldn't turn back.

"AMU," Kukai shouted, running after her. "I CAN'T LET YOU GO." He was a much faster runner than she was and in no time, he caught up to her. "AMU STOP BEFORE I USE FORCE."

_Impossible_, Amu thought, ignoring Kukai's warning as she focussed on running forward.

Kukai did as he promised though, he grabbed Amu's arm hardly and pulled her back, tripping her legs so she fell to the ground as he pinned her still.

_It's over_, Amu thought and she still didn't understand Kukai's actions and why he'd do such a thing. What would he gain?

Tightening his grip on Amu, Kukai shouted clearly, "I MADE A DEAL WITH IKUTO. DON'T GET IN THE WAY."

Amu's eyes widened as she took in Kukai's words. A wave of emotions filled her and for the first time, she cried because of someone other than her family or Tadase. Her tears that wouldn't stopped were caused by him and she hated her weakness. She no longer resisted Kukai's hold of her. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi..." Amu cried in anger, "why...even though you're not besides me, why do you still posses me...why must you dictate my actions...Why must you break my hopes and chances at winning? What have I ever done to you?"

"Hey," Kukai said softly, loosening his grip a little. "Calm Down."

"IKUTO," Amu cried more loudly ignoring Kukai, "IKUTO TSUKIYOMI, COME BACK AND FACE ME...give me a reason...give me a reason..."


End file.
